A Broken Heros Journey
by CD DC
Summary: At the height of the war that has consumed the Elemental Nations, Two titans stand in a field only one will remain standing but not in his own world but somewhere else somewhere without war somewherehe might find Love,Peace,Happiness. Somewhere called Equestria. Ps Writing Summarys Sucks and Flamers can Eat My Ass
1. The Beginning

And this is CDDC here with my first attempt at a story so go easy on me. You would not believe the amount of stories ideas I scrapped so far and this was the one I least Hated.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, Yeah I don't own Naruto or My Little Pony Blah Blah Blah

War is Hell

Too bad most that learn this are too late to stop it. But then again one could never exactly say that the elemental nations were peaceful but the war raging across the planet was lager and more dangerous then all of the pervious wars combined as the shinobi alliance lead by Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the Second Sage of Six Paths fought the war monger Sasuke and his army for control of the planet as Obito has vanished once more after his plans being foiled.

Now we turn to the final battle, where only two remain standing in a field once fertile with life now covered in death and blood as the final confrontation is about to commence between two gods amought men. Two pairs of eyes stared at each from across the field, watching for any movement as moons light illuminated the battlefield. "So dope ready to meet your death like the others" taunted Sasuke as the moonlight revealed the eternal Mangekyo Sharingan slowly circling his pupil with an insane glint in his eyes while the Kusanagi rested on his back. The Cold rippled eyes of the Rinnegan stared back once filled with life and hope now filled with sorrow, anger and regret as a blank face mask covered his nose and face in honour of his deceased sensei while the Kubikiribocho shined with blood on his back.

"At the end of this day I swear that the elemental nations shall be rid of your tyranny for its fate concerns matters, ours does not" Naruto softly spoke as he charged at former best friend while Sasuke did the same ready to end this conflict once and for all.

"Ha I don't believe you can do it, once did you not call be brother" Sasuke laughed as their blades clashed with sparks flying between the two.

7 hours later

Naruto stood over Sasuke body his body riddled with injuries with blank expression on his face before signing "why did it have to end like this" turning his head towards the sky "well now what my village is destroyed, my friends are all dead and I have nothing to live for". "Well I wouldn't be worrying about that if I were you" spoke a familiar voice as a golden barrier appeared around Naruto trapping him inside."Obito I was wondering what had happened to you after I destroyed your plan" Naruto groaned, "ah yes I've been meaning to repay you back for that, so I thought that since you ruined my plan by sending the Tailed Beast into a another dimension and them giving you their power ,I think this punishment is the most fitting since your far to powerful for me to face" calmly Naruto crossed his legs and bowed his head before being covered in yellowish-orange flamelike charka "Sage mode or your Tailed Beast Charka mode won't save you Boy" "who says I'm trying to save my self-Fool" That caught Obito off guard "then what are you doing" "I am doing nothing so get your pathic revenge on with it we both know you won't last a month" "fine then brat "growled Obito while flashing though hand signs before shouting "Forbidden Dimension Kamui" as the barrier quickly formed into a purple ball with a whirlpool like pattern around Naruto before flashing once before disappearing.

And so our hero vanished from the elemental nations but his story has not yet ended.

Meanwhile high above Canterlot, Directly Above The Royal Gardens

The night sky was beautiful as a full moon lit up the night sky before a purple ball suddenly flashed into existence lasting only a minute before vanishing once more but this time a glowing shape whos form was moving like fire fell from it.


	2. Polls

Yeah I trying to decide between making the pony characters ether anthro or pony so I've set up poll to see what you think

Vote now Or I'LL FIND YOU AND PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE

The sooner I get results the sooner I can't get to work writing

Also I'll be posting another poll if the answer is pony on what I should make naruto ether Earth Pony or Pegasus, No Unicorn because that would ruin what I've got in mind if its pony


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

I own nothing, Nothing including Naruto or MLP or any quotes from any franchise I use in this fic, but Will one day own this world mahahahahaah.

"So how is our guest, Doctor Health "a tall white coated mare wearing a crown while a sun symbol marked on her flank asked a yellow unicorn stallion in a white doctors coat.

"well your majesty his injury were severe, however well to put it simple on the outside he looks like any other stallion, a bit taller sure but ordinary none the less however as soon as we did some scans of him it was like he was from another species, his biology is the same as everyone else's but his muscles are stronger and leaner while his bones are lightweight as well as extremely durable allowing him to be faster and stronger while his skin is tougher, we thought that he might have an eye condition due to the oddity in them however we haven't been able to determine anything yet but the most fascinating thing is his apparent regeneration ability " "Also my magic reacted oddly when I was scanning him I don't know what this means though" "yes doctor that is all very interesting but did you find anything to give us a clues as to he is , where he came or more importantly what happened to him" asked a dark blue coloured Alicorn mare, sign "sorry your majesty but most of what he had on him was burned or destroyed however we have picked up a few interesting pieces off him such as these metal plates with this strange symbol carved into them unfortunate most are heavily damaged" "hmm, have you been able to learn what the symbol is" asked Celestia

"We believe that it could be a leaf however we have don't have any idea on its significants" replied the doctor "however we believe that he may have been a guard or warriors of some kind based of the remains of the strange knifes, but that does not explain the scroll that won't open" Spoke the doctor as he lead them to the room housing his mysterious patent.

"Yes we saw that, we wish to know do you have any idea why" asked Luna

"No we haven't all we can guess is that it has something to do with the symbol on the back"

"Thank you Doctor you may leave us now" replied the white coated mare as the doctor took one last glance at the unconscious form on the nearby bed before turning back to the mare and bowing "as you wish your majesty" before walking out the room. Celestia waited for the door to click shut before turning to her sister "well what are your thoughts sister".

"Beside the fact that the guards said that he was badly injured when they found him but is perfectly fine now or that no pony even saw where he came from" spoke Luna as she turned away from the bed back to her sister. "He is an unknown, sister and I am curious to know what answers he has"

"I've already called for the Twilight and her friends in case we might need the element to handle him and in case whatever did this to him followed"

**Meanwhile in Naruto's Mind**

"wwhhaa what happened, did I get hammered again" were the groggy words of one Naruto Usumaki as his eye's flattered open while he griped his head in pain. As the pain go away and vision returned to him he began to take in the sewer he was in "uuuuuugggggg my mind damn it I hate coming" as he looked at the rusted empty cage that once held his friend Kurama. Sign "what happened again" Naruto spoke out loud as he thought back as to how he got her.

"Obito he used that weird jutus on me to send me into that black hole thing and this is my body then where the hell did my body land" Naruto yelled as his voice echoed off the walls.

"Someplace called Equestria" a voice came from behind him

"Holy Shit" Naruto shouted as he turned around to see a sharply dressed man wearing sun glasses with both hands on a cane standing a short distance behind him, "who the hell are you and better yet how are you in my mind".

"Tsk tsk are you always so loud oh well, now Shut up and Listen you have a great role to play Naruto in this world and I will send you back to that shithole of world you came from if you do one thing for me".

"What do you want" Naruto simply said

"What I want is for this world to survive the coming storm, and for that I need you as you once was" the man simply said

"What do you mean" Naruto replied confused

"Please I can see the turmoil inside you Boy you can't hide your secrets from me" The man replied grinning

Naruto's eyes widened in shock how the man could see though his mask,

"What are you?"

The grinning man just turned around and began walking into the darkness before calling out

"Now where would the fun be in telling you?"

"Hey wait up, you didn't answer my Questions, GET BACK HERE" Naruto yelled as he ran after the man as the man turned around raised his hand and simply said "Now wake up and enjoy your new body" before snapping his fingers before the room exploded in bright light.

**Canterlot, west tower 2, Isolation room 2b**

Two purple rippled eyes snapped open as Naruto regained control of his body only to notice that it felt different than before and that he was in what appeared to be a hospital room with the exception that it was completely made of metal along with a large metal door that was no doubt locked. "Who was that man" he silently thought before sitting up before freezing in shock as he looked at his legs before responding in the best way possible.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BODY"

After a staring at his new body in shock for about ten minutes, Naruto finally got over his shock and began to look over his new body noticing that it was remarkably like the horse's he seen on his travels with Jiraiya except for his furs orange-red coat and blonde spike mane but the most interesting thing about his new body was a mark on his flank that looked oddly simular to the rinnagan . Naruto quickly did a check on his chakra path ways only to sign in relief when he felt them there just rearranged before turning to the metal door.

"Well I'll figure that out later, first things first bust out of here and find out where I am" Naruto said as he began to gather Nature Chakra.

**Meanwhile right outside the door **

Two armoured guards stood outside the room to isolation room with orders to insure that no one entered to morning. One a Pegasus coloured a dark blue with a light blue mane whiles the other a light brown Unicorn with a black mane.

"Hey Iron Hooves do you know why we're guarding this room, I mean it's made of solid steel and only one door how's anyone going to get in it in the first place and what in it" asked the Pegasus

"All I know Fierce Wind is that it has something to do with that strange light last night" replied the Unicorn

Suddenly a loud bang came from behind them as they quickly turned around to see that the door now had a large hoof shaped dent in it before two more joined it.

Both Guards were able to say two words before the door came off its frame and the last thing they saw was it approaching them before unconscious claimed them "Oh shit".

**Meanwhile At the Front of Canterlot Castle.**

"Girls I'm glad you could arrive so quickly, I'm afraid that we might have a problem "Celestia said as she looked at the six mares in front of her

And done finally this is a big ass chapter, I really need someone to beta these chapters so if you want to apply PM me, it's mostly just for me to get feedback off on what seems good and what not. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter done faster than this one but no promises. Hope you like it; I really just wanted to get these last two chapters done so I could get to the good stuff.

Oh yeah one more thing to a certain someone who in the reviews section said that I was half assing this story without pointing out anything that I could improve on unlike the only other guy did who I respect because he could point out the flaws and how I could improve on them.

One it's my first time and I only recently became a brony so pardon me for my lack of experience and Knowledge and Two, FUCK YOU because I looked at YOUR account, want to know how many stories you wrote let's see (NONE) so till you actually write something SHUT THE FUCK UP and finally I didn't force you to read my story so Quit your bitching.

Last thing review and be sure to look out for my account as I'll be posting new story ideas over the month that I want to know are any good or not unless I get hit by a car or something.


End file.
